


A Shingeki no Kyojin Assassin AU

by bockster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Ymir's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bockster/pseuds/bockster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Ymir is part of a guild of assassins. She is tasked with taking out the daughter of a well-known noble, and things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction, so any feedback would be appreciated. I'm also sorry if any of the names are spelled wrong, I tried my best. I can't seem to find many works from Ymir's POV, so I really tried my best with this. I'm thinking of writing several more chapters, and maybe more after that if people really enjoy it :)

“I’m back!” I yelled into the guild hall after barging in through the double doors. Eren scowled at me; it was apparent he was trying to sleep at one of the tables in front of the bar. Annie also gave me a cool glance, but she did that to everyone. Well, everyone except Reiner and Bertoldt, who were the other two in her rogue gang of thieves. For whatever reason Guild Master Pixis had let them stay here, but that was another story for another day. Come to think of it, he also let Eren and Mikasa’s friend Armin stay here, even though he was out apprenticing under a scholar named Hanji Zoe.

Walking up to the bar, I noticed Connie in the back, “Hey, are our food stores still sufficient?”

“Yeah, they should be fine for the week, but I might go out hunting with Sasha tomorrow,” his eyebrows were furrowed, so I could only assume he wasn’t telling the complete truth.

“What’s for dinner tonight? I’m starving already,” my stomach growled, and I already knew what he was going to say.

“Stew, like always. Did you really need to ask, Ymir?” the answer was no, I didn’t need to ask.

Any other day I would have been fine pissing him off, but I was feeling generous that day. I backed off. Instead, I made my way up the stairs and into the barracks since I had a couple hours to kill before dinner. Why Eren wanted to sleep in the dining hall and not the barracks was beyond me, but it didn’t matter that much.

Pixis’s office door was ajar. He would expect me to tell him immediately that I finished my assignment, but it could wait. I wandered into the barracks and over to the bed that I claimed five years ago when I joined. It was in a corner by a window, which most of the others didn’t like since so many of us slept by day, so the sunlight made it difficult to sleep.  However, my desire for my own corner of the room outweighed my annoyance at the sun. The barracks was currently occupied by Reiner and Bertoldt who were fast asleep in their beds on the other side of the room.

Each bed had a chest at the end of it, so we could store whatever little belongings we had. I kneeled down in front of mine and opened it.  A small leather pouch, a few tunics, and an old, frayed cloak from five years ago; that was what it contained. Sometimes it was hard to believe that five years had already passed, and still it didn’t feel like much had changed.

Eventually I got up. Before I could even make my way out of the barracks, Pixis yelled my name.

 _Shit,_ was all I could think to myself.

Wandering into his office, I noticed he looked more serious than usual. I gave him the usual salute: one fist over my heart and one fist behind my back. For some reason he demanded utmost respect, even from a guild made up of assassins and thieves.

“Do you need my report? The assignment went off without a hitch. That-“

“I have the utmost confidence that you completed that assassination without any difficulties. However, this is about a more important matter. I have another assignment for you, and it is very important that you pull this off,” he leaned forward, probably to examine my reaction. Of course, I was confused. If it was such an important assignment, then why didn’t they ask for Mikasa? She was the one that usually got the good jobs, especially if you wanted someone to just disappear without a trace. Eren got special jobs too, if anyone wanted an assassination to be particularly messy.

“Sir, if it’s so important, then why get me to do it? I’m sure Mikasa would be better suited to the job,” the idea of actually having to put effort into a job wasn’t one that I liked to entertain. As much as I enjoyed being able to sneak around and kill annoying people, I also liked to be lazy.

“Well, they specifically asked for you. The man who hired you wants to send a message, and he thought you would be the best assassin for the job. You should be proud, not many assassins get tasked to kill the daughter of a noble; specifically a noble related to the current king,” that peaked my interest. He handed me a scroll with specific instructions inside of it, and as always told me to burn it after reading it. I gave him another salute and hurried into the barracks to read it.

There weren’t many instructions. It boiled down to finding Historia Reiss in the castle where she lives, which would obviously be in Stohess. Most of the nobles lived there, and Castle Utgard, where the king lives, is located there as well. That meant that this wouldn’t be easy by anyone’s standards. I could kill Historia in any way I chose, but I had to make sure I left her on her bed. I also had to put a locket around her neck, which I assumed was the part about leaving a message.

I had heard of Historia Reiss before. Even here in Trost they spoke of her kindness. She was regarded as a jewel; praised for her beauty inside and out.

With all things considered, this job was going to be an utter pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, new chapter! People seemed to like the first one, so I hope this one meets whatever expectations you have :) I didn't intend to add so much Annie but?? There you have it folks. As always any feedback is appreciated! :D

I pounded on the bar counter to get Connie’s attention, “Hey, Connie! I need a bowl of stew, now.” My head was starting to hurt, so I added, “And any alcohol we have would be great, too.”

Of course, he just rolled his eyes, “If you want alcohol then y-you can of course have some, Ymir.”

Luckily he noticed the cold glare I had fixed on him before things got ugly. No one was supposed to drink before setting out to do an assignment, but I was sure my case could be an exception. Too focused on massaging my hurting forehead, I didn’t notice Annie take the seat next to me.

“Here.” She held out the scroll with my instructions and I snatched it back.

“How the fuck do you do that?” Nobody warned me about how annoying pickpockets could be, especially living around them. Annie would never admit to it, but she was almost as nosy as Sasha. I was certain I hid that scroll deep in my satchel, too.

She looked bored, she always looked bored, “I’m a thief, and I’m good at it. That’s how I do it.”

All I could do was shake my head and take a very big gulp of the ale Connie set down in front of me.

“That assignment seems like it’s going to be tough. Just don’t die, alright?” At first I was worried she had lost her mind, until she smirked, “I can’t pickpocket you if you die.” She walked away before I could give any retort.

Grumbling to myself, I put my scroll back in my satchel and finished my stew. The stool creaked as I got up, and I could hear the sound each of my steps made on the wooden floor as I made my way outside. All my instincts told me to run, that self-preservation was more important than a job, but Pixis had given me a chance five years ago and I wasn’t about to fuck that up; not when this could be one of the biggest assignments the guild had ever seen.

The stable wasn’t very big. Sasha had three horses to take care of: mine, Mikasa’s, and the Guild Master’s. She was useful other ways though; she was a great hunter and she knew how to grow things like carrots and potatoes. In fact, I didn’t see why she took Connie with her on her hunting trips, I doubt he helped much.

“Hi, Ymir! Are you headed off on another job? Didn’t you just get back from one?” I waited while she saddled up my horse.

“Yes. Pixis gave me another job, and I figured I would be a good little assassin and do it.” I stifled a yawn and stretched my arms. It felt good to be outside, albeit a little cold. Eventually Sasha led my horse to me.

“Have a good time killing people and things!” Her enthusiasm would have been worrying if I didn’t already know her. I know I’m an assassin, but at least I don’t feel joy whenever I killed someone. Of course, before I could get on my horse Sasha gave me a quick peck on the cheek like she usually does when one of us leaves.

I mumbled thanks to her and quickly pulled up the hood on my cloak to hide the light shade of pink my cheeks were turning. It’s not that I had feelings for her, I just wasn’t used to that happening.

At least I could intimidate people while on my horse. Trost was a fairly big town, and everyone knew about the assassin’s guild, however vaguely. If they made even one wrong glance in my direction, they knew what would happen. Or at least they thought they knew, I wouldn’t actually kill anyone I wasn’t being paid to kill, but there was no harm in them not knowing that.

I made a few stops around town to get more supplies. First, I went to the blacksmith to have my dagger sharpened. Then, I stopped at the food market to buy some dried and salted meat to take with me on my journey. The apples looked good too, so I bought one for myself and one for my horse, because a little pre-journey snack would be good. Finally, I bought a few extra tunics just in case something happened and stuffed them in the saddle bag on my horse.

The road to Stohess only took about a day to travel. I thought I could have a relaxing ride, but the moment I heard galloping behind me I knew that wasn’t going to happen.

Of course, it had to be Annie.

“I’m riding with you to Stohess.” That was it, not even an explanation.

“But… You don’t even own a horse, whose horse are you riding?” I was afraid of what she was going to say.

“The only one that was available, Pixis’s.” She was so nonchalant about it.

Mostly we rode in silence. When it got too dark to be able to see properly, we stopped for the night. I made a fire and let her eat some of the dried meat I had purchased earlier. Reiner and Bertoldt weren’t with her, and I almost wanted to ask why, but I didn’t. I used my sleeping roll and let her lay on the grass; it was payback for her pickpocketing me.

When the sun rose, so did we. The rest of the ride to Stohess was uneventful, but for some reason it felt comforting to have her there. There was an understanding between us that I didn’t have with anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm really sorry about that, but I had a last minute burst of inspiration and I hope you enjoy it!

Annie and I made it through the gates of Stohess without any issue.  In fact, the guards looked more bored than anything, so they barely noticed as we rode by them.  Stohess was a bigger city than I anticipated, and it didn’t help that it was filled to the brim with people.  Nobles, merchants, and peasants lined the streets, barely making enough room for me and Annie to get our horses through.

However, Annie somehow knew her way around.  We made it to a tavern farther inside the city at midday.  It was crowded inside, so the chance of people hearing as we came up with a plan was low, but we tried to keep our voices as quiet as possible.

The short, blonde-haired girl jotted down a quick map for me on the back of my scroll of instructions, “You’ll want to go through the back alleyways.”

“How do you know so much about this city?” I questioned; it wasn’t until then that I realized that I didn’t know anything about Annie’s past, not even where she came from.

“I used to do a lot of thieving here, until Reiner thought it would be a good idea to move on,” She was still preoccupied with scanning her map, so I held back any more personal questions.

By the time we actually finished strategizing, it was already dark out. I left Annie and the tavern behind to set out into the city on foot.  With the hood of my cloak up and the back alleys as my main route, being noticed wasn’t my main issue; I still had no idea how I was going to get into the castle itself.  Considering Annie was mostly a pickpocket, she was barely any help either. 

The number of guards increased steadily the closer I got to the richer part of Stohess.  That was to be expected, but it was still a pain that I had to stick closer to the shadows.  Luckily, it was always easy to tell where they were since they carried around oil lamps. I waited in the alley, and when the time was right I crossed the small courtyard to get closer to the castle. Although, the closer I got the more it looked like a mansion rather than a castle. The large number of trees in the yard helped me with cover as I slowly made my way right up to the mansion wall and sneaked around to the back where Historia’s room was located.

There was a balcony leading to her room, but no way to climb up to it. That is, until I spotted a ladder leading up to the roof on the other side of the house. It would have been too obvious to move it, so I climbed up onto the roof while making sure to stay crouched low in case anyone was looking. From there, I lowered myself as quietly as I could manage onto the balcony, and made my way into the bedroom.

It was a fitting room for a girl of noble birth. I scowled at all the shades of pink and spots of white lace seen throughout, but thanked whatever higher power was watching out for me that she had a large wardrobe. I hid in it, and unsheathed my dagger from its place under my cloak. If I was going to escape this place alive, I would need more than luck on my side.

I bit the right side of my hand, just under my thumb, enough for it to bleed. A frenzy washed over me, and I could feel my senses heightening. It’s good I already learned how to control myself.

_Target._

_Kill._

_Necklace._

That was my mission. Target Historia, kill her, and plant the necklace. A small smile played on my lips as I thought about my next kill. Nobles were always the most amusing; they would beg and offer me bribes, but none of that mattered to me. I had all this power hidden inside me, why should money matter?

Humming could be heard at the end of the hallway until Historia herself walked inside the bedroom. I could hear her footsteps while she walked around the room, finally settling at the vanity across from the wardrobe I was hidden in.

In one smooth motion, I bounded out of the wardrobe, grabbed a handful of her blonde hair to pull her head back, and brought my dagger up to her exposed neck, but something stopped me. I made the mistake of looking into the mirror, and felt the extra power drain from my body. Historia didn’t even look scared. She didn’t even scream when I grabbed her, in fact, she didn’t make a single noise until she spoke.

“If you are going to do this, you should do it now.” Calmly, she took my hand and steadied the dagger back at her throat, then just looked at me in the mirror. I could only stare. For some reason, it finally clicked with me why people called her the Jewel of Stohess.

Instead of burying the dagger into her throat, I leaned down to her ear and whispered, “Are you really ready to die tonight?” Her look of determination wavered, and I knew what the answer was. “Then you better come with me; I may have been the first person hired to kill you, but I won’t be the last.”

“Do you have some sort of plan?” She inquired, waiting for the obvious answer. After all, I was trying to kill her only several minutes ago. However, she still didn’t look scared.

Only a minute of thought went into my decision. I untied my cloak and put it around her, making sure the hood could conceal her identity well enough. In the night nobody would be able to tell she was wearing a fancy dress, and in the morning she could borrow some of Annie’s clothes.

However, I knew Annie was going to be pissed when I didn’t return alone.


End file.
